1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device for saving power and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays visual and stereoscopic image information.
Recently, there have been flat display devices developed having excellent performance in various aspects, such as fewer constraints of an installation space due to reduction of the weight and volume that have been disadvantageous in cathode ray tube displays, easy implementation of a large screen image, easy flattening, and a high quality picture.
Examples of flat display devices include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an electro-luminescence display device (ELD), a field emission display device (FED), a plasma display device (hereinafter referred to as a “PDP”), and a thin film liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a flexible display, and the like.
Among these, due to light weight, low power consumption, a thin shape, and the like, LCDs have been increasingly applied to flat TVs, monitors, portable displays, and the like.
LCDs are displays in which a liquid crystal having an intermediate property between solid and liquid is injected between two thin glass plates, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is changed when power is supplied, contrast is generated, and thereby an image is displayed. Unlike PDPs, FEDs, organic ELDs, or the like, LCDs are non-luminous elements (light-receiving elements), therefore LCDs cannot be used without a separate light-emitting unit. Therefore, a surface light source type backlight that can maintain uniform luminosity on an entire screen is necessary. That is, LCDs display images using light radiated from backlights.
Personal televisions using LCDs provide personalized information through a personalized login when power is turned on.
Due to one-way broadcast delivery, such personal televisions require that users be in front of the television, search for and select desired content, and view broadcasts delivered from the television.
This means that, when the personal television is turned off, there are many instances in which users miss desired content that is broadcast. Therefore, there is a problem in that personalization is possible only when the personal television is always turned on.
When the personal television is always turned on, it is possible to display a personal screen. However, it requires that all light sources of the backlight to be turned on, which results in inefficient power consumption.